Consequences
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: WARNING: This is a torture fic. That means it contains graphic descriptions of a character inflicting pain on another. Reader discretion is advised. OC


**This is a torture fic. That means their will be blood, pain and graphic descriptions. If you feel the need to flame me after you have read the warnings and proceeded to read this story then go ahead. They will not be taken as insults. **

**You have been warned. Read at your own discretion. **

* * *

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. What was going on? Why was all of this happening to her?! She pulled against the chains that bound her arms to the stone high over her head. The skin ripped as she tugged again. The tight metal clasp over her wrists had small grooves in them, designed only to inflict further harm. She bit back a tear as she felt the hot blood start to well from the torn flesh.

"You shouldn't struggle, puppet. It will only hurt worse." She closed her eyes as she fought back the tears. That voice again. She hated that voice. The owner of that voice had already shredded her back with a whip, and slit her skin down her spine, leaving it an open wound to fester. She tried to pull herself up with her arms, but the clamps around her ankles tore into her skin as well. The smell of blood was rich in the air, and metallic on the back of the throat. She would never get used to that smell. She opened her eyes fighting back the pulsing ache behind them. She watched as he walked over to her. Those cold ice eyes looked over her then down to her stomach.

"So pale. So warm." He said as his finger tips ran scantly over her naval. He looked up at her, his eerily beautiful eyes peering into hers. She turned her head as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Are you ready, trinket?" She cried as she cussed into the tight gag in her mouth. The cloth tore at the corners of her lips, bringing burning sensations to the end of her finger tips every time she turned her head. He smiled and brought up a blade with jagged teeth lining one side of it. He placed the bladed teeth against her stomach, just above her naval. He pulled the rough blade across her skin, pressing down so that the teeth bit and caught at the skin. A bright trail of crimson followed the blade. The man chuckled low in his throat as he sat the blade on the outcropping stone next to her. He picked up a small syringe and ran it along the cut. Her eyes flew open wide as she arched forward, jerking her arms and feet harshly against the clamps. A stinging sensation bit at her flesh and the piercing pain shot deeper as the acid worked into her flesh. The tears streamed from her face as he took a step back, letting the noxious acid eat back the wound. He moved forward again to her and ran a finger over the now open and steaming cut. He pressed his finger into the wound and hooked his finger under the top layer of flesh.

She screamed into her gag as he pushed another finger between the flesh and the muscle. She fought to open her eyes as the ripping and tearing of flesh sent her toes into a curl. She watched as he pulled a lashing creature from a jar, that resembled a swap parasite, with his free hand. Fear rolled over her as he pressed the insect into the wound, and then maneuvered it's clawing pinching form under the gap his fingers had created. The blood flowed over his hands and stained her legs. She pushed her tongue hard against the gag trying to free her mouth to call for help. She watched with pained eyes as he healed her stomach wound trapping the insect inside.

"The ability of a water bender to use water for healing is a wondrous thing, is it not?" She blinked through the tears just wishing she could call him all the things she was thinking at the moment. She could feel the thing inside of her. It's several legs pushing and tearing into her muscles as it moved. She could feel it's claws shredding a path as it moved deeper into her. She closed her eyes and whimpered as the parasite brought through the muscles, and through the abdominal membrane with a pop. It moved with slimy yet burning movements over her organs.

"The more you resist my pet, sweetheart, the deeper he will burrow." She felt the bite of a blade on her neck, followed by the wet trail of blood. The blood ran over her collar, and made it's way over the rise her breast to the lower center of her chest, continuing down her stomach. He hadn't cut a line, only pierced a small hole.

"Can you handle more?" Her eyes opened with fury in them a she stared at him. His cool eyes only smiled as he bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Of course you can, love." She tired to sink into the wall behind her. If only she were a bender! If only she had the talents of Azula or Zuko, she wouldn't be in this situation. She felt him push a needle deep into the pre-puncture and bleeding hole. The tension in her muscles melted a the poison burned through her veins.

"I can't have you moving any more." She fell limp against the clamps, her body sagging forward. He ran his hand over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. She closed her eyes as she fought back the urge to cry. If he was going to kill her, she wished he would just get it over with! She was naked and vulnerable, chained to a wall, with a sick water bender stuffing creatures into her. His hand ran back up, retracing it's own trail. He leaned in his face just inches from hers.

"Do you think, I am going to have my way with you now? Do you fear the thought of me inside you, tearing places that will never heal?" His breath curled over her and she felt the urge to shutter, but also felt the resistance her muscles gave against any movement at all. He stood back and laughed.

"Don't be foolish, child. You aren't my type." He said with a smile, as if that would soften the situation. A stiff metal rod, small enough to be called a string, appeared in his hand. She didn't have time to think of its purpose. He drove the metal with a large amount of force into the skin on the outside of her thigh. Sending up a tiny spray of blood. He pushed the rod down just under the skin, driving the metal lower on her leg. Once the rod met the bend of her knee it was fully underneath that first layer of flesh. He ran his hand over the metal and she could feel the burning tickle start to crawl down from her knee. He looked at her as he moved to the other side.

"Do you wonder why I am doing this?" Of course he received no answer. As he drove another stiff metal string into her other thing, he laughed.

"Funny thing about that is, I have my mission, so it's nothing personal." He said looking over her. He moved his hands up to either side of her head and untied the gag. She worked her jaw and ran her tongue over her raw lips, and could taste the infection. He smoothed his hand over her mouth. She snarled and snapped at his hand.

"So pretty, so feisty." She felt her eyes grew wide as she saw the flicker of metal. A scream escaped her mouth as her head was thrown to the side. With in an instant her scream turned to a gurgle as blood filled her mouth. She moved her jaw and felt the gash that tore across her cheek, extending the corner of her mouth. The blood covered her face as he tiled her head back. He ran the needle through one side, starting at the end close to her ear. She felt the resistance of her skin against the thread as he pulled it through. The sharp pain entering her to the wound and pushing through the other side made her close her eyes. A shivering sob escaped her as he tied the stitches off at the corner of her mouth. Just as she opened her eyes, a hot pain shot through the other side of her face.

"Poor poor casualty of war. Perhaps you should have chosen your sides a little more wisely, no?" He said with a smile as he began stitching up the other side of her face. As he stitched, he didn't stop at the corner of her mouth, instead he continued on, in essences sewing her mouth closed. Once he tied the final stitch of thread he took a step back, looking over his work.

"A thing of beauty. It truly is surprising how much blood the body can loose without the body dying."He walked away from her only to return a moment later with two small iron objects in his hands. He set one on the rock next to her and looked up at her with a smile. She blinked down at the block, her eyes widening at the horrible device. Three small holes were in the center with a knob on the end. He smiled wider at the apparent fear in her eyes.

"You don't like my toy?" He said as he brought his arms up and grabbed one of her hands. She clenched her hand closed tight as the muscle relaxing toxics began to wear off. He looked down at her with a flat look.

"You can either open your hand willingly, or I can start breaking fingers." She clamped her hand tighter and shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes again as she realized he was probably going to break them any way. He shook his head at her and reached up grabbing one of her thumbs.

"Last chance, trinket." When she didn't comply he started pulling the thumb back. The resistance in her hands weren't at their peak, but there still was enough to pose a problem. She fought, but couldn't retain the resistance long enough for him to give in. Her thumb slammed back to the wall with a fiery pain shooting into her palm. He looked at her with his icy eyes.

"Unclench your hand." She could feel the fluid rushing to her mangled hand as she opened her fingers hesitantly. He gave her a pat on the cheek, sending a jolt of pain across her mutilated face.

"Good girl." He said as he slipped the iron device over her three center fingers. He pushed it down so that it sat just over the second knuckles. He picked up the mate and went to her other hand, which she opened painfully yet willingly. He fit the finger-screw of them in the same fashion and looked over them. He moved his hands up her arms, checking over the tension. He moved his hand back to the first finger screw and turned the knob. She let out a muffled scream as she heard her fingers starting to pop and the knuckles crack, and could feel the tissue crushing in burning waves as the metal tightened around her them. He did the same to the other one, tightening it until she again screamed into her sealed lips. He blinked at her and once again smiled.

"The world is a cruel place, poppet, especially when you don't choose your enemies well." He again took his blade in hand. He set it against the rise of her breast. His eyes were set on the blade as he moved it. He was focused, and calm. She blinked at him through the pain and her swelling eyes. He reminded her of an artist in a sickly fashion. Carefully planning his next move, and taking his time to deliberately and calmly make his marks. She closed her eyes as the open air met with the wound as the blood began to rush down her body. She could feel the sting of the open wound as he ran a finger over the top ridge. He reached over and picked up a small vase, and pulled out a small stopper. A strong bitter smell filled the air, with a potent stench. Her heart began to race and in turn spilled the blood out of her wounds faster. She pleaded in her mind that the spirits not allow him to do what she thought he was going to. She closed her eyes tight and tensed as he tipped the end of the vase up. The sour smell filled her nose as the vinegar ran over the wound, sending her thrashing pain. The burning drove deep into the wound as the acidic liquid worked over the wound. A gag pulled at the back of her throat as the pain hit her stomach. She didn't know whether it was the vinegar or the parasite digging deeper into her abdomen, but she was going to be sick. The vile contents spilled into her mouth, inly small drips of the bile spilling from the stitches, forcing her to swallow back the vomit.

The man took a step back and watched as the vinegar wash the blood from her stomach. He pushed his snow colored hair from his face and smiled. He turned on his heel and disappeared across the room. He came back seconds later with four iron balls in his hand. They were small, just the size of a cappa-berry.

He ran his hand over the wound, wiping the thick blot away as it started to clot. He quickly forced each of the metal balls into the wound in a line across it. He pulled the water to his hand from a basin across the room. He set his hand over her chest. She could feel the water running through her healing the wound, but as she healed the pain intensified as the metal spheres sunk deeper into her flesh, forcing it's way into the thin layer of muscles above her rib cage.

He stepped back and looked over her naked form with a nod. She was bloody from the different wounds over her body and her eyes were swollen form the crying. She was truly pitiful sight.. He looked up at her hands and smiled at the pleasing discoloration that had begun to set in as her fingers bent at excruciating angles.

"Xia! I trust that you did as I ask?" The tall man turned to look at the girl who had entered. He frowned and looked back at the girl.

"That I did." Mai's eyes grew wide as she looked down at Azula. The girl wore that ever present smirk on her face like a beacon of triumph.Mai could feel her mind screamign as her eyes began to sting. Why would Azula do this to her!? Why would she make this man torture her! What fucking purpose did it serve!? It was almost as if Azula read the girl's mind. She walked over and ran her hand over the girl's stitched smile. She looked over her shoulder.

"This is a nice touch." The man nodded. Azula turned back and looked at her childhood friend.

"You should know why this happened. I'm not as foolish as you think I am nor am I as gullible." The tears streamed down Mia's face as she shook her head violently slinging blood from her face across Azula. The princess snarled her nose.

"You are a filthy traitor. You and Ty Lee thought I didn't know. You kept your alliance with my brother after he deserted us! You gave him access into the kingdom!" Azula snapped. "You were the one that allowed for my father's defeat. You and of course Ty Lee. She decided to elope with that damned water tribe cur. But she's has hers." Azula turned and looked at the man. "You did as I ask with her, right?" Xia nodded curtly.

"She's been in the box for at least a week, Azula."

"Then she will go crazy pretty soon. You see what happens Mai?" Azula said pressing the tip of her finger against Mia's cheek. She pressed harder causing blood to ooze over the stitches and to cover her finger. She snarled her nose and dug her finger under one of the stitches. Xia grabbed her arm and jerked her away from the girl.

"Let's not forget, there princess, you still owe me." Azula brushed his arm off.

"You payment is in the other room. The earth bender, as promised."

So yeah I as in a dark mood. . I will torture any character of any show if anyone has any requests!


End file.
